


肌渴 Skin Hunger

by misha_anon, zuiyanyiran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Skin Hunger, Touching, slightly angsty, translation in chinese, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel渴望被触碰，Dean渴望触碰他，每个人最终都得到了自己想要的。这是一个与性无关，为爱之名，将亲密进行到底的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	肌渴 Skin Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misha_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skin Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347976) by [misha_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon). 



> 我将其称为肌肤饥渴症。尽管对特定的伴侣来说，可以将它变为一件涉及性元素的事情，但它与性并没有必然关联。相较性，它更关乎亲密。它包含了人类基本的需求：触摸与被触摸，给予并接受来自信任一方的身体爱抚。
> 
> 这将是一个关于Castiel患上肌肤饥渴症后Dean做了一些事情去缓解它的故事。:)

 

 

自Castiel重获天使荣光后，Dean开始注意到他与过去变得不同了。他仍然十分能干，他在被激怒后还是会变得令人恐惧不已，他还是Cas，但有些东西不对了。也许是受他人类经验的侵蚀，他的边缘不知何故开始柔和起来了。无论是什么，有些东西正游移在Dean知觉的边缘，每当他凑近观察时又消失得无影无踪。

 

明知有东西改变了却无法插手，这让Dean开始研究起Castiel的一举一动来。Cas现在会把自己的大衣和西装外套脱下来了；这可是前所未见的。他脱下的衣服被他搭上椅背后，仅穿一件没扣到领口的白衬衫的Cas便懒懒地坐下开始了他的搜索工作。这确实不同寻常，但它不是Dean要找的。

 

Castiel走起路来也不太一样了，他的步伐不再那么匆忙。他会在走路时环顾四周，研究地面、树木、天空与经过的行人——尤其是经过的行人——以一种不同以往的方式。他有时会停下脚步与陌生人交谈，对他们微笑，跟他们说一些鼓励的话。某天，在亚特兰大街头和某人谈话时，Dean突然意识到Castiel在变成人类前似乎从未注意过陌生人。这确实不同寻常，但它不是Dean要找的。

 

虽然他本身并不需要但他还是开始吃起东西了。不管是什么食物，Castiel都乐于尝试。当然，他通常会嫌恶地皱起鼻子抱怨这些分子结构在他的天使舌头尝起来并不算好，感谢招待但他倾向不再吃更多的东西了；然而凡是在他可触范围内的，他都会逐一品尝。这确实不同寻常，但它不是Dean要找的。

Dean最后纯属偶然地发现了Castiel身上的不同之处。他们已经肩并肩地坐在地板上几个小时了，周围是一堆只有Cas能读懂的文本和只有Dean能弄清楚的艺术品。就在这时，Castiel沮丧地叹了口气。Dean用眼角余光看到的并不是一个所向披靡无所不能散发着来自天堂之愤怒的天使；他只看到了一个普通人。

 

一个不需要睡眠却疲惫不堪的人类，一个由于自己能力限制而无法得出答案沮丧不已的人类；一个肩负着世界重任的人类，一个眼角流露着生存的劳累的人类。Dean看到了一个他发自内心地爱着并深信也同时爱着他的人类。

 

他不假思索地伸出一只手温柔地抚上Castiel的双颊。出乎意料地，Cas闭上了他疲惫的双眼，享受着Dean的触摸。当Dean的拇指抚过他的颧骨时，Cas的唇角绽放出一个若隐若现的微笑。就在那一刹那，Dean猛然意识到自己对品尝Castiel唇瓣的渴望已经变得和生存一样不可或缺了。

 

Dean的内心被恐惧与期待充斥着，他倾身向前，紧张的气息扫过天使的双唇，之后便吻了下去。他轻柔地贴上他的唇，紧密相抵流连着不愿分开。他得到的唯一反应是Castiel喉咙处急促的呼吸，因此他放开了Cas，指腹仍持续着先前的轻抚。Castiel的双眼缓缓睁开，宝石蓝的大眼睛蒙上了一层湿漉的眼泪，Dean的心脏突然感到一阵疼痛。

 

“嘿，”他说，越发坚定地捧起Castiel的脸，十指张开护着眼前这个看上去如此脆弱的男人。“别担心，Cas。不管是什么，我们都能共同解决的。”

 

“不，”Castiel快速地眨了眨眼，微微地摇了摇头。“这不是——”

 

没等说完，他又一次地沉醉于Dean在他肌肤上的轻柔接触，并在刹那缩短了他们嘴唇间的距离。正如Dean给予他的吻般，Castiel的回吻充满着不舍；正如Dean触碰他的方式般，他的手正抵上Dean的下颚。很快，这样轻柔的吻之间的给予与接受变得越发随意越发熟悉，Dean感受到Castiel的身体在移动。

 

他后退着把书籍和艺术品一律推走，接着他犹疑不决的手指开始拉向Dean的衬衫。在与Dean亲吻时，Castiel轻柔的呼吸正喷向Dean的双唇，但他的动作却没有一丝慌张。他四仰八叉地躺着，感受到Dean的重量有一半压在了他身上，Castiel像获得了安慰般吐出一口气。

 

“还好吗？”Cas问道，他的手指颤抖着缠上Dean的手腕，把他的手引向自己腰部裸露的肌肤。他的皮肤在他那起皱的衬衫下柔软而温暖，Dean开始自说自话地将衬衫向更远处推去。掌心重又伸向Castiel的身侧，边找寻着他的裤腰带边用指尖滑过腹部。

 

“很好，”Dean轻声回道，“超乎想象地好。”

 

Castiel的呼吸在感到Dean开始探索能触摸到的皮肤时变得越来越浅，他们紧密相贴，轻柔的愉悦呻吟从那些纯洁而慵懒的亲吻中逸出。随着Castiel对他手掌每一次的触碰而全身弓起的反应，Dean对触摸更多肌肤的渴望不可抑制地增长着。终于，他边继续着在Castiel的唇上落下亲吻边移动身体着手把两人的衬衫一起解开。

 

“是这个吗？”在他总算获得了足够长时间的稳定力并成功剥下两人的衬衫将其垫在Castiel的后背以防着凉后，Dean轻声问道。他重新半趴上Cas，现在他们赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。一个温柔的吻落在Castiel的脖颈，随后他低语着问，“你想要的是这个吗？”

 

“是，”Cas简短地回道，他纤长的手指在Dean身侧反复滑过，最终盘绕在后腰上。Dean的触摸很温柔，在Dean第一次给他下巴一个湿吻时，他的手指便牢牢地按压在Castiel的肋骨上。感受到他舌尖的触碰，Cas喘息着，他的手指死命地抓上了Dean的后背。

 

Dean的吻变得越加放肆，他一路吻去，在Castiel的锁骨与肩膀顶部留下一串潮湿的痕迹，并且故意忽视了他性器的疼痛。Castiel在Dean身下平躺着，他的头倾斜着，满足的呢喃逐渐变为轻柔的呻吟；当Dean转而吸吮起自己喉咙处的脉搏时，他的心脏骤然停止了。

 

Castiel的双手从未停止过动作；他的手掌紧紧依附在Dean的脑后，羽毛般轻柔地爱抚着他的后背，指甲划过宽阔的肩膀为他的脊柱带来混合着兴奋的刺痛，他甚至忘记了呼吸。慢慢地，Dean的吻一路返回至Castiel的双唇。

 

没有了纯洁性质的亲吻，这次他用舌尖灵巧地撬开Castiel的双唇，享受着因两人舌头第一次试探性的接触而得到的高声呻吟。Castiel在他身下扭动着，汗水浸湿了他们的胸膛，直到他们能轻易地与对方相抵，他们的手仍不知满足地滑过每一寸可触及的肌肤。

 

在一阵绵长潮湿而呼吸急促的接吻后，Dean低头看向Castiel。Cas的眼睛已经闭上了，原本紧绷的疲倦被Dean带来的轻柔的愉快所代替。Dean依次亲吻了他的眼睑，Castiel的手掌懒懒地抚过Dean的后背，手指在他的双肩之间微微蜷起。

 

“今天想就到此为止吗？”Dean问，指尖相应地抚过Castiel的每一根肋骨，双唇抵上Castiel的前额。

 

“我很乐意。”Castiel说，他平日粗粝的声音此刻变得有些沙哑。

 

“我想我和你一样。”Dean微笑着亲了亲Castiel的前额，接着再一次移了移自己的重量；与身下的男人紧紧贴合，而他空出的一只手仍继续着爱抚。

 

  


End file.
